phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ain't Got Rhythm
Ain't Got Rhythm is a song sung by Phineas Flynn and Swampy from Love Händel. The song describes Swampy's reasons for not wanting to be a part of a Love Händel reunion, with Phineas eventually winning him over. This song was sung in the Tri-State Area Public Library in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together." The song is also on the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack and is one of the creator's favorites. In "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", Ain't Got Rhythm was the 8th favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. Ain't Got Rhythm is also one of the eight songs that was re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Lyrics Phineas: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm But listen what you're doing right there With that stamp and a book You've got a real nice hook Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare Swampy: I have no idea what you're talking about I've got as much rhythm as that chair What happened to me was a tragedy But I don't have to be a millionaire Look, I got a sweet deal going on here I got all the books that I can read All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's What more could a librarian need? Woman: Ssh! Swampy: Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me Don't you see what you were doing right then? That's a wicked groove you were starting to move Mister, you've got rhythm times ten Swampy: I think perhaps that you're not listening I find it tedious to repeat It's no big crime, I just can't keep time I'm telling you I lost the beat I don't need my face on t-shirts Or hit a power-chord guitar They were screaming my name I guess it's a shame But I don't need to be a rock star Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me Swampy: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Seems like they all agree Swampy: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you're laying down some funky syncopation! Swampy: I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you got that beat Swampy: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet Swampy: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: It's time for you to rock a brand new generation Library patrons: Brand new generation Phineas and Swampy: Gonna rock a brand new generation Swampy: Because I ain't got rhythm! Woman, spoken: Would you just go join the band? Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Ain't got rhythm Swampy: Hey, I got rhythm! (On the soundtrack Phineas's first line "So you're saying that you don't have rhythm" changes to "You keep saying that you don't have rhythm". Also, it's a little slower.) Background information thumb|right|300px|The song Ain't Got Rhythm as sung by the creators and songwriters for the show *Near the end of the song, Swampy's earring switches ears for a second. * Nominated for 2008 Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics. Interestingly, both the song's Emmy nomination and its official registration title with Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI), a songwriters' union, give the title as "I Ain't Got No Rhythm." Although "ain't got no" is a common phrase, if taken literally, the legal title contains a double negative which would imply having rhythm rather than lacking it. Songwriters * Robert F. Hughes * Danny Jacob * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Love Händel